This invention relates to improved uses of botulinum neurotoxins in the treatment of a disease or condition associated with sialorrhea or increased saliva production. In particular are botulinum neurotoxins disclosed which are administered into parotid and submandibular glands in a dose ratio between 1.45 to 1 and 1.7 to 1.